Military Life
by webkc97
Summary: Set after New Moon. Edward leaves Bella in the woods. The shy and innocent Bella goes an joins the Army. When home from military leave, who does she see back in the little town of Forks? That's right it is the family of vampires that left her. The Cullen's.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, just the story line**

 **I do not know anything about the service. This is just how I need things to happen to fit the story line.**

 **PLEASE DO NOT HATE ON ME NOT KNOWING ABOUT THE TRUE SERVICE!**

 **LOOKING FOR A BETA THAT KNOWS THE SERVICE!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **BPOV**

"I don't love you, and you were just a distraction," Edward said to me in the woods. "You promised! In Phoenix, you promised you would stay" I replied hoping he would stay. These words continuously play within my mind every day for years since he left me in the no-good forest, but these words also jumped started my new life.

I was walking home from my long shift at Newton's Sporting Center. That is when I saw the one thing that would forever change my life for the better. I saw a flyer, advertising for the Army. I knew that this is precisely what I needed, but I would have to talk to Charlie first. Once I got home, I just had to wait until Charlie came back.

At about half an hour of being home alone and thinking of what I was going to say, Charlie walked through the door. "Hey Bella, what's up, you seem quite about something?" Charlie said as he eyed me suspiciously. "Hey, Char—dad, you may want to sit down, what I have to say is very important to me." He sat down and looked me in the eyes "Oh My God, your pregnant, aren't you? Tell me who it is, I will kill him for this" His face has turned bright red, and he looked ready to kill. "No dad, I'm not pregnant, but what would you say if I told you I wanted to join the Army?" He looked at me with this wide-eyed expression, like he did not understand that I just told him I was not pregnant. He blinked his eyes a couple of times before finally coming back to reality "Why" he asked.

I looked him dead in the eyes and said, "I want to be able to help people, and I feel like I cannot do that here since everyone still pities me from when Edward left." He looked borderline heartbroken, but said: "Ok, your 18 years old I can't tell you no, but promise that you will always come back to me in one piece." There was only one thing that I could do, I ran up and gave him the biggest hug, he is giving me the chance to start a new life. "Thank you, dad, and I promise I will always come back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **BPOV**

This was it; I was leaving Forks and starting my new life in the Army. I am currently waiting in the airport with Charlie waiting for my plane to arrive. I knew that Charlie was sad to see me leave, but he knew that I needed this change, that I needed to start over. Finally, my plane was called, I turned to Charlie and saw that he was close to tears. I gave him the biggest hug, and we could not stop the tears as they flowed.

"Now don't you cry, baby girl I love you so much", as he wipes away my tears

"I love you, daddy, I will miss you so much to the moon and back" I sobbed

"Baby, I love you too and don't you ever forget that don't cry, be happy this is the new change that you wanted, that you needed. You will be back home before you know it." He said as he wiped away his tears and gave me one last hug. I boarded the plane, looked out the window and saw my dad turn and wave one final goodbye. As the plane took off, I slowly cried myself to sleep.

I hated planes always have, mainly because I hate the landing procedure. It was bumpy, and it made me uneasy. Once we landed, I undid my seatbelt and got off the plane. I was getting my bag when I saw a man in the Army uniform with a sign waiting for the recruits. I grabbed my bag and made my way over to this man. He greeted me with a small smile and exchanged hellos with myself and the others.

We all walked out of the airport as a group. Once we got outside, we all proceeded to get on the big bus that was waiting for us. I sat down next to this girl who looked like my age. She looked like a sweeter version of Rosalie, but she had long fire red hair other than shiny platinum blonde. She had the energy and personality of Alice. I smiled at her; I knew that I had to become friends with her to feel closer to my once vampire family.

"Hi, my name is Bella, short for Isabella, what is your name?"

"Hi, my name is Santana, nice to meet you."

"Why did you join the army?"

"My whole family has been in the military, so I had to continue the family job, what about you?"

I winced, but I decided to tell to tell her anyway "A nasty breakup."

"Oh, I'm sorry I should not have asked."

"No, it is ok I wanted a new start on life."

We chatted the entire rest of the four-hour bus ride. We have similar taste in books, tv shows, and music. We decided that we were going to be military sisters. We were going to have each other's back throughout the entire military process. We knew that it was going to be hard work, but as long as we had each other to keep us grounded, we would survive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **4 Years Later**

 **BPOV**

It has been four years since I have joined the Army. It has been the best the best four years of my life. Santana and I have become best friends and did everything together. I also became good friends with my other military brothers and sisters. Their names are Bryan, Luke, Jessica, and Samantha, the six of us quickly flew through the ranks. By our third year, we were all the rank of Sargent. We have been through four tours of Iraq, where I have been shot four times, but I am in the best shape that I have ever been. Sadly, we have been in combat, we have lost a man who I thought of like a brother, Jackson. On our third tour, I took a bullet for Santana and never regretted it. On our last tour, I was captured by the enemy and tortured for hours, but never gave up any information. Now I am on a leave of absence since being rescued. Typically, my military family would come home with me, but they wanted to visit their own families and thought I deserved time with Charlie since I was captured. I cannot wait to go back home.

 **EPOV**

It has been eight months since my family moved back to Forks. I went back for Bella, and I realized that myself and my family were not the same without her in our lives. The problem is that once we moved back again, we found out that Bella had left three months after we had. No one will tell us where she went when she will be back, or why she left in the first place. I cannot even get the answers out of the thoughts of the people closest to her. I still remember the day we went looking for her to tell her we were back for good.

*** Flashback***

As soon as are plane landed, I ran through the forest to Bella's house. Once I was at the house, I knocked hoping Bella would answer since I know I am not the biggest fan in Charlie's mind. To my disappointment, Charlie answered the door, and his smile went to a glare that could kill even a vampire with a single look.

"What do you want coming back here out of nowhere," Charlie asked in a cold tone.

"I was able to convince my family to move back, and I am wondering if I could talk to Bella," I begged

His glare got even fiercer, "She is not here," he then slammed the door in my face. My entire run back to my house, I kept thinking what does he mean she's not here? Where is she? I entered my house and ran right to Alice; she is supposed to see the future. Why didn't she see that Bella was not here? I was bombarded with questions from my family, all I could say over and over was that "Charlie said she was not here, but what does that mean?".

Rosalie made a comment that made me want to rip her piece by piece, "Maybe she's not in Forks, she left just like you did" she said with an eye roll.

*** End Flashback***

I hate that it has been eight long months now and still no one will tell me where Bella is, but I have finally overheard people saying that she is coming home today and that Charlie is throwing a party at the local park. The problem is that Charlie hates our family, the only two Charlie likes in the entire family are Carlisle and Esme.

Charlie had invited Carlisle and Esme to the Welcome Party in the park, but then Carlisle forced Charlie to ask the rest of the family to attend as well. So here we are waiting in the park, waiting for Bella to arrive, but still no one is thinking about where Bella was this entire time. I do not care where she was; I am just glad that I will finally be able to see Bella again.

 **BPOV**

My plane just landed in Port Angeles and the gang would be driving me to Charlie's where they would drop me off. I am a little worried about Charlie's reaction when I arrive because I no longer look like the Bella that he would remember. I am a warrior, not the weak little girl I was when I left. I have been shot multiple times and recently tortured. I have visible scars on my arms, legs, back, chest, and face from my time in the military as well as hidden mental scars. Once I got to the house, I saw a note from Charlie saying that he had a surprise for me at the local park. I have no idea what is going on, but I knew I had to go to the park. I turned around and headed back to the car. Bryan offered to take me to the local park where I would find my surprise from Charlie. Once we were at the park, I jumped out of the back of the car and Bryan out of the driver's seat. I turned and saluted my brother from another mother as he turned and got back into the car and drove away. The next thing that I noticed was my father, I squealed and ran directly to him. I jumped into his waiting arms and would not let go.

"I missed you so much daddy; I am sorry that I am no longer your pretty little girl." I sobbed to him

"I missed you so much my baby girl, do not ever say that you are not my pretty little girl, yes you are not a little girl anymore, but now you are a strong, beautiful woman and I could not be prouder." He cooed

That was the moment that I realized that this was a Welcome Party. I was terrified, the entire town of Forks is here to celebrate my return, and here I am a scarred warrior that they have never met before. The farther I looked into the crowd, the more worried I got because nestled into the group was THEM, the people I swore I would never see again. The Cullen's.

 **EPOV**

My family and I are waiting in the park, we are in the back corner trying to stay away from the rest of the town but close enough that we will see Bella when she arrives. Suddenly, my family hears a car approaching, as it got closer the rest of the town also got entirely quite and turned towards the road. That is when I noticed an Army truck pulling up; then a woman jumped out of the back and a man out of the driver's seat. The woman saluted the man, and he did the same and got back into the truck. When the woman turned around, I realized that the woman in the Army uniform is Bella, my Bella. My family and I are shocked; no one thought she would have gone and joined the Army. All I could do was listen to my family's thoughts.

"Wow, Bella joined the Army, uniform looks good on her, so proud my little sister is serving her country like I once did" ~ Jasper

"My poor baby, what have we done to her that forced her to join the Army." ~ Esme

"My daughter, once shy and skittish now apart of the Army, what have we done" ~ Carlisle

"My sister joined the Army?" ~ Alice

"My once beautiful sister, now looks like the monster you wanted her to avoid Edward, this is what you did to her are you happy now?" ~ Rosalie

"Holy Shit, my sister, got strong when she joined the Army, I like it, I wonder if she will teach me how to shoot a gun?" ~ Emmett

I must admit she looks even more beautiful than ever in her uniform, but I cannot believe that she joined the Army. My poor, sweet, caring, innocent Bella, what have I done to her?

 **BPOV**

I walked with my dad talking to him and getting to know what is happening in his life, we went and sat down at one of the tables as everyone else started their conversations. Occasionally someone from the town would come up and ask me how I have been, but they did not stick around long. Then the moment I wanted never to come true, the Cullen's walked up and sat at the same table as us.

"Baby girl, how long do you get to stay with me this time," Charlie asked

"I get to stay three weeks this time," I stated

"Bella," Carlisle started "How many tours have been over there?" He asked. I could tell that he wanted to ask more, but did not know how to.

"I have done four tours, and it will be my fifth tour," I told them

They all got silent, I thought that this would cause them to walk away, but Charlie broke the silence.

"What has been happening over there, Bella?" He asked me.

I turned and looked at him with a smile on my face, "I am being promoted again once I go back," I said.

Jasper being a military man himself took over asking "What rank are you now and what are you being promoted to?" the curiosity leaking from his questions.

I turned to look at him, "I am currently a Sargent, but once I go back for this tour, I will be promoted to a Staff Sargent."

I turned to look at Charlie, "By the way, once I come back next time we will get an extra two weeks so that we will be staying for four weeks, I was wondering if the gang could stay during that time?"

"Of course, I see them as my children I mean they help to keep you safe, but why do you get the extra two weeks?" he asked.

"It is Jackson's birthday as well as the anniversary," my voiced cracked with sadness when I said his name, "we want to have a party here for him instead of over in that hell of a place," I told him.

"Who's Jackson?" Edward asked with an attitude; I wanted to punch him if I knew it would not have broken my hand.

"Why the hell does you care, you left me first." I snapped

Alice being her sweet self stated, "We are just curious about your new life?"

A few tears escaped and ran down my face, "He was like my brother. We went on our third tour, and he was killed on duty, he was shot right in front of me, took the bullet that was meant for myself. Is that enough information for you?" I asked with an attitude

The Cullen's looked surprised by my new personality. All I know is that if they stick around long enough, they better get used to a lot of new surprises. I turned towards Charlie, "I am pretty tired, it has been a long and emotional day, Dad, so I am going to head home and head to bed, but you have fun here at the party."

He asked, "Are you sure, baby girl."

"Yeah, I'm sure dad" Even though I have no idea how I will get home since I do not have a car.

Just then Charlie handed me a pair of keys that looked all too familiar. They were the keys to my truck. "Dad, this is still running?".

"Yea, me, Phil, and your mom put all of our savings together to get the whole engine rebuild, it is like a brand-new truck, we wanted to give you something as a gift for all that you have done while fighting for this country." He stated

"Thank you so much dad; it means the world to me." I hugged him even tighter than when I first saw him than said goodbye to the town and walked to my truck. I went home and fell straight to bed thinking about how good my life is now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **BPOV**

All I have dreamed about for the last three weeks are a nice warm shower and to sleep in a bed of my own. That is all I have wanted, so as soon as I get to my house, I walked upstairs to shower, change, and sleep. I was about to start taking off my uniform when I hear my window open. As I turn around guess who I see standing in my bedroom, you guessed right the one person I never wanted to see again. EDWARD. He just stood there by my window staring at me.

"What in the world do you want now" I sneered

"Come over to our house, we all miss you and want to talk to" he pleaded

"Why the hell should I," I asked him

"Because we all love and miss you," he told me

"Bullshit, if you loved me then you would not have left me in the forest or did you forget that? I was your distractions, if I recall correctly but human memories fade so maybe I forgot what you said to me. So, do not stand here and tell me that you love me" I was growing angrier every moment that past.

"Please Bella, just come and talk to us, let us explain to you, plus Jasper wants to talk military with you." He said still pleading

"Fine, I will come, but only because I have respect for Jasper as a military man, I would love to learn any skills he may have to pass on." I stated, "Plus I am driving myself so that I can leave at any point if I feel uncomfortable."

I could tell that he was hurt by my request to drive myself, but I do not care. I walked back downstairs without ever changing out of my uniform, hopped into my truck, and started down the familiar path to the Cullen's house.

 **EPOV**

As soon as I saw Bella get into her car, I started my run home. I obviously got back to my house before Bella did in her old rusty truck. Alice immediately bounced up to me asking if I convinced Bella to talk to us. I asked her why she did not see Bella's response since she is supposed to know the future, but I told her in front of my entire family that the only reason that she was coming was that she had respect for Jasper being a fellow military man.

Suddenly the whole family gets quite as we hear the all to the familiar sound of Bella's truck. As soon as my family got comfortable, we hear the ringing of the doorbell. Esme is the mother of the family; she was the one to get up and open the door for Bella. I was finally able to get a proper look at her, and she is beyond beautiful. She gave me a dirty look when she caught me staring at her, but I did not care because I loved her even more now than I did before.

"Well Bella, I guess that Edward told you that I wanted to talk to you about what is going on overseas," Jasper told her with my family in agreement.

"Yes Jasper, he did tell me that, so how much of it do you want to hear. But know that it will not be a pretty story because as you know in war, you see and do things that change you forever where that be for the good or the bad your changed," Bella stated

"All of it," the entire family said

"Ok, it all started about three months after you all left me in the forest, cold and alone. I was walking home from work one day when I saw a flyer asking for military recruits. I saw it as my one way of moving forward with my life without my second family. I went home that night and talked to Charlie about joining the Army; he told me that he was proud of me no matter what I choose to do with my life. The very next day I signed up for the Army than three days later they were sending me out for training-"

"Wait, why only three days Jasper asked her with curiosity

"They needed recruits and fast because they needed the people in the field. So, after three days I was sent to training, after training I was immediately set on my first tour. My first tour was the best time of my life, I met some of my best friends, my military family, the gang and I came back alive. Next, we went out on our second tour where things start to change." You could Tell that Bella was getting upset about something, but she kept on with her story "Jackson and myself were doing a normal patrol or so we thought. We started to get ambushed by the enemy. Jackson pushed me out of the way from a stray bullet, but in the process, he was shot and killed right in front of me. Once we got home we got to stay an extra week for his funeral; Next was our third tour, I took two bullets for my best friend, Santana and came home for four weeks. Our last tour was interesting. I got shot again and kidnapped by the enemy. I was tortured close to death for about five weeks before I was rescued. After that we were sent home for a month, we went back one more time. Now I am home awaiting my next orders." Bella tried to skip out on the details, but my family was not going to have it.

"How many times where you Shit, Bella dear" Esme stated

"I have been shot a total of three times, but it was nothing."

"Didn't matter, of course, it matters you were shot three times what do you mean that it doesn't matter" I stated to Bella

"It didn't matter because I took the bullets for my team, my friends, I was tying to protect the people I love. If Jackson didn't take that first bullet for me, I would be dead, and I did not want him to die in vain. No one gets left behind, right Jasper you should know that better than anyone." She asked staring straight at Jasper

Jasper nodded yes back to her, all I wanted to do was rip him apart for encouraging her to get shot at. I growled at him; it was the only thing I could do. Bella surprised us all when she snarled back at me. My family just sat there as we watched her walk away in a fit.

 **BPOV**

When I got home, I went right up to my room, hoping to take that nice warm shower finally. After my shower, I changed into shorts and a tank top. I was about to go to bed when I hear my cell phone ringing downstairs. I get up out of bed and run downstairs to answer my phone when I see that it is Bryan.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey Bella, its Bryan I just got the call we need to go back tomorrow morning. Our flight leaves at noon."

"Okay, thanks for telling me, I'll be ready," I said as I hung up. The first thing I did after I hung up was text Charlie telling him we had to go back earlier than expected and when my flight was. After sending the text to Charlie, I went back upstairs and guessed who is once again in my room. If you guessed EDWARD, then you win a million dollars.

"Can't you leave me the hell alone, I don't want to see you," I yelled

"No, I can't leave you alone because I have been waiting four years to tell you something" he responded

"Well, get it out than I don't have all night, and the faster you say it, the faster you can leave me alone," I stated

He came up and grabbed me around my waist, "I love you" he said while he was trying to kiss me.

"No, you don't, don't you remember you said so yourself," I said trying not to cry.

He stared straight into my eyes and told me "I lied to you, Bella."

"Well, you know what you can't love me, you're too late," I stated

"Why what do you mean, I'm here now telling you I love you, do you have another man in your life?" He asked me to hurt covering his face.

"No there is no other guy now, but I just got the call I am being deployed again, I leave tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **BPOV**

My heart breaks even more - if possible- at the complete devastated look I saw on Edwards' face when I told him I was being deployed tomorrow. It hurt even more since he is telling me the one thing I have wanted to hear since he left me in the woods all those years ago. His eyes were searching mine as if he was looking for something.

"Do you still love me?" He asked

My mask started to slip when he asked me that one question. All I could hear was the pleading and hope in his voice. Do I tell the truth and risk another heartbreak, or do I do the lying for once and leave with the hope of moving on one day? With one look at Edward I knew my answer, I knew that I would never be able to move on from the inhuman vampire who stole my heart all those years ago, I loved him way too much. His words from the breakup are contently replaying in my head reminding me that he left once because he did not love me, I was only a distraction to him. Even though I knew this, I knew that I would always love him even if he did not love me back.

"Yes," I whispered, even though I knew he could hear me. That is when I felt the cool breeze of the vampire movement; then I felt his strong arms wrap around me. Holding me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. My mask was utterly broken at this point as I let the tears flow down my face.

"Bella, I love you so much, please don't leave me tomorrow" He begged me.

"I have to; I have no choice, it is my duty to myself and this country. Nothing will get me to abandon that or my military family that needs me overseas, but Edward you could always write me. If fact, I need you to write me to get through this tour. I need to know that you will be here waiting when I come back. Please" I sobbed into his chest.

"But I must ask, do you love me and if you do love me then why did you lie to me?" I needed the truth if this was going to work.

"Of course, I love you; I never stopped loving you. The only reason I lied to you when I left was that I thought I was protecting you." He said sadly, I threw my arms around his neck and I kissed him.

"You're an idiot, stupid vampire. I thought your kind were supposed to be smart. I told you that what happened with Jasper was nothing. Please let me make my own decisions from now on. Now I need to know, do you want this? Truly want this. I know that you say you do, but what happens tomorrow when I leave and I'm not here. You can have any girl in the world, human or vampire, yet you choose me. You must understand that I may not come back, I am giving you an out right now. Take the out if you do not want me, want us." He was shaking his head no before I even finished my speech.

"I'm not leaving you now or forever. I am never leaving you again. I know that you may not come back, but I love you until the moon and back. I am hoping that you will come back to me safe so that we can start our new forever. How many more tours do you have to do?" He asked me.

"Three, I have three more, and then I am done for good."

"Okay, I am with you no matter what. I promise that I will write you, Skype me, whatever that we can do." He promised, and with that promise, I knew that I wanted him to be mine forever and always.

"But, I do have one thing to ask you before you leave tomorrow." He stated nervously; this right away got me nervous because he is a vampire he is never nervous.

"What?" I asked with a hint of hesitating.

He got down on one knee, and pulled out a little black box. I knew right away what was about to happen, my heart rate increased, and my palms started to get sweaty, but I knew that this is what I wanted. He opened the box and nestled in the lovely little pillow is the prettiest ring I have ever seen. It was rose gold, with six tiny diamonds around the band, with a beautiful princes's cut diamond right in the center.

"Isabella Marie Swan," He started "I have loved you since the moment that you walked into our Biology class. I fell even more in love with you with each day that passed. You are my entire world, you have made my non-beating heartbeat again. I have been in the darkness for over a hundred years, and then you stepped in, and it was covered in bright light. I have wanted to protect you with all my might. I may not have done that in the best way in the past, but I want to show you that I will be whatever you need me to be. Will you do me the honor and make me the happiest person in the world by becoming my wife?" All I could do was nod; I was speechless. I finally found my voice and screamed "Yes" on the top of my lungs. He finally stands up and placed the ring on my finger. I laughed through my tears and flung my arms around his neck. He pulled away and put the most significant kiss on my lips that he has ever done in the past.

"Now as soon as you come back, we can start our future together, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." He stated with another kiss.

I yarned and felt so sorry for ruining the moment, but Edward leads me to the bed. He wraps me in the blanket and lays down next to be. I have forgotten what it feels like to be bound in his arms. "Sleep, my Bella I love you so much and promise to be here when you awake." I heard him say as I slip into unconsciousness, having beautiful dreams about my life with my Greek God.

 **Author Note:** Hey Guys, I am slightly stuck on were to take this story next. I want to hear your input on what you would like to see. Please leave a review or private message me your ideas.


End file.
